I'll be home for Christmas
by Myra109
Summary: Leo ran away three and a half years ago, and now, he has four children. When his wife dies in child birth, Leo decides it's about time he made things right between him and his friends. He'll be home for Christmas, he promises himself. Part of the Leo Valdez Song Collection


_Hello! This is part of the Leo Valdez Song collection, and also, parts of this story go along with the song, but since songfics aren't allowed, I quoted the song at the beginning. Read and review!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for my OCs._**

* * *

 _I'll be home for Christmas_

 _You can plan on me_

 _Please have snow and mistletoe_

 _And presents by the tree_

 _Christmas eve will find you_

 _Where the love light gleams_

 _I'll be home for Christmas_

 _If only in my dreams_

-I'll be home for Christmas by Michael Buble

* * *

Leo never thought he'd be driving from Texas to New York on Christmas Eve, listening to his little ones scream Christmas carols in the back seat.

And yet, there he was: Christmas Eve, in a mini van, singing Santa Claus is Coming to Town with a four year old, two three year olds, and a baby.

"Santa Claus is Coming to Town!" They cried, laughing.

Leo chuckled. "Looks like I've got a few singers in this car."

"Daddy, are we there yet?" Esperanza Piper Valdez, age four, asked.

"Only one hour to go."

"One hour? But that's so long," Jason Harley Valdez groaned.

"Now what did I say about being whiny?"

"No do," Jason replied.

"Good, now, there's a park coming up. I'll let you guys get out and run around for a few minutes. We don't have to be there until tomorrow anyway."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, Hazel?"

"Do you think they'll like us?"

Leo laughed. "They'll love you, I know it."

"Will I get to meet Piper?" Esperanza said. "The one I'm named after."

"Yep, and Jason and Harley and Nyssa and Hazel and Reyna and so many others."

They squealed; even baby Elena giggled in her car seat.

"Ooh, I love this song!" Hazel exclaimed. "Turn it up, Daddy, please!"

"Can do, Haze."

Leo turned up the volume and stopped short, tears filling his eyes.

 _I'll be home for Christmas_

 _You can plan on me_

 _Please have snow and mistletoe_

 _And presents by the tree_

Leo sniffled, tears dripping down his cheeks.

He wondered what his friends were doing now.

Piper and Jason were probably finishing wrapping presents and placing them under the tree. Hazel and Frank would be playing in the snow or dancing around together to soft Christmas music. Percy and Annabeth would be off kissing somewhere.

His eyes rested on his cell phone (with a celestial bronze chip to repel monsters).

He thought about calling them, but he couldn't bring up the courage to do so. What would he tell Jason and Piper if they picked up? Or any of the others, for that matter? And he knew that if he called them, he'd chicken out immediately afterwards.

"Come on, kids, we're at the park," he said in a trance of some kind.

* * *

He looked at the clock. 11:59 on Christmas Eve.

Leo and the kids were in the Starshine Hotel. Leo had chosen this hotel not only because of its proximity to camp, but also because after the war, he and the seven had stayed in the Hotel to tour New York. Percy and Annabeth had lived there for a long time, but the rest of the seven had only seen parts of it and with the war, they never got to actually see and enjoy it.

Leo slowly drifted off to sleep with Esperanza curled up by his side and his twins snoring softly in the other bed while Elena whined in her sleep.

He dreamed of sitting around the Christmas tree with his friends and half siblings while Chiron laughed in the background.

He loved this feeling. He hadn't felt it since his mom died. Even when the kids were born, he still felt like something was missing, and now, in this dream, he knew that this was what had been missing, this feeling.

* * *

"Who's car is that?" Piper asked, glancing at the window.

A pregnant Annabeth got to her feet to look out and shook her head. "I don't know. Do you guys-"

Knock! Knock! Knock!

The group turned towards the door, and Percy stood to answer it.

The minute he opened the door, the world froze.

Leo Valdez stood on the other side with a baby in his arms and three kids hanging off his legs.

"Hey, guys," he waved, hesitantly. "What's up?"

"Leo!" Piper screamed.

Next thing they knew, the seven were hugging Leo, careful of the baby in his arms.

"We missed you," Hazel told him.

"Where have you been, you idiot?" Annabeth snapped, slugging him in the arm.

"And what's with the kids?" Jason asked.

Leo sighed. "It's a long story..."

* * *

 _Would you like me to do a follow up story about Leo running away and having the kids and all that? I can't promise it will be up immediately, but I can promise that it will be posted at some point. Tell me what you think!_


End file.
